SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2
by DWS
Summary: Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Em VIDA 2, Dean é 'DIANA, A CAÇADORA', mulher, esposa, mãe e uma tremenda VADIA. AVISO: GENDERSWAP. Continuação de VIDA ZERO.
1. SOU VADIA E A CULPA É SUA MANINHO

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 2**: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 1

SOU VADIA E A CULPA É SUA, MANINHO

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam na cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é heterossexual, mas usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinha que acabar mal.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

– Di, porque você não dá nome aos bois? Você não quer ver _gente viva_. Você quer arrumar UM CARA para passar a noite. Mesmo sabendo o quanto isso me incomoda.

– O que você disse? Como foi que você me chamou, Sam?

– Di. Diana. Algo errado, Di?

Ao escutar o som da própria voz, melodiosa, sem nada do característico tom rouco, Dean já sabia que algo estava muito errado, mas não estava preparado para o que o espelho mostrava. Nunca estaria preparado. O Trickster ultrapassara todos os limites. Aliás, nem precisava do espelho. Ao baixar os olhos, era impossível não ver os próprios e generosos seios. As mãos delicadas, com as unhas feitas. O formato do quadril. Com a mão confirmou, desesperado, a ausência daquele que sempre fora o seu maior orgulho.

– EU MATO AQUELE BASTARDO!

O grito assustou Sam, que deu um pulo da cama e correu para abraçar a irmã, protetor.

– Di. O que aconteceu? De que bastardo você está falando?

– De quem mais? O TRICKSTER!

– O Trickster? O que foi que ele fez?

– Ele me transformou em MULHER, Sam.

Sam faz cara de espanto e cai na gargalhada.

– Maninha. Você SEMPRE foi mulher. Você NASCEU mulher e eu agradeço aos céus que seja assim, apesar de toda dor de cabeça que você me deu a vida toda. Minha linda. Amo você, maninha.

Sam abraça Diana apertado, e se prepara para dar um gostoso beijo no rosto da irmã, quando esta lhe dá um empurrão tão forte que o faz cair de costas na cama.

– Que foi, Diana? Eu só queria te dar um beijo.

– Pois foi por isso mesmo.

– Di, o que está havendo? Você adora quando eu beijo você. E você sabe que eu adoro beijá-la. Eu nunca me canso de beijar nem de olhar para você. Você é tão linda. Quem não nos conhece pensa que somos namorados e não irmãos. Quantas vezes a gente fingiu ser namorados - ou mesmo casados - para fazer uma investigação?

– Sam, nós não estamos dividindo o mesmo quarto, estamos?

– E qual seria o problema, Diana? Você já cansou de me ver nu. Esqueceu que me dava banho quando eu era criança. Mas, não. Eu estou no quarto ao lado.

– Melhor assim. Me escuta, Sam. Está lembrado do motivo de estarmos aqui e agora nesta maldita cidade.

– Viemos resolver o caso do fantasma vingativo de uma menininha que foi atropelada. E ficamos mais um dia para investigarmos mortes relacionadas a coincidências muito estranhas. Amanhã cedo íamos conferir o caso do ladrão roubado em Baker City.

– Isso, Sam. E nós descobrimos o culpado. O Trickster.

– Faz todo o sentido. Mas, você está dizendo que ele transformou você em mulher?

– Ele esteve aqui, cobrando que cumpríssemos o acordo que você fez com ele. Eu prometi detê-lo. Ele disse que não gostava do meu jeito de machão e, de repente, eu sou uma mulher.

– E quando foi isso?

– Ontem, antes de irmos ao Hot Machine Bar. Lembra? Eu sai de lá com uma garota. Eu trouxe a garota para cá, para esse quarto. Nós transamos. Depois, eu deixei a garota em casa e voltei ao bar para te buscar, mas não encontrei você lá. Quando cheguei aqui de volta encontrei o Trickster com a sua aparência. Você chegou em seguida. Aí ele e eu tivemos a discussão e ele me ameaçou. Não se lembra de nada disso?

– Di, nós estávamos totalmente envolvidos no caso do fantasma até algumas horas atrás. Não faz nem três horas que eu queimei os ossos da menina. Estávamos nos preparando para ir a um barzinho HOJE e porque você vinha insistindo para sairmos desde que chegamos à cidade. Eu peguei informações antes de vir para cá e o barzinho que me indicaram foi exatamente este: o Hot Machine Bar. É para onde eu pretendia levar você HOJE.

– Está vendo? Isso prova que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade. Ou como eu saberia sobre esse bar? Eu posso até descrever como ele é por dentro. O Trickster está fazendo esse dia se repetir de uma forma diferente. Da primeira vez, fui EU quem queimou os ossos da menina. Acredita agora que o bastardo me transformou em mulher?

– Diana. Uma coisa é ele transformar você em mulher daquele momento em diante. Outra, muito diferente, é fazer você ser mulher DESDE SEMPRE. Ele não pode ter tanto poder. Já pensou que ele pode simplesmente ter feito você acreditar que um dia já foi homem.

– Não, Sam. Eu era o seu IRMÃO, não sua irmã. Dean, e não Diana.

– Dean?

– É, Dean? Qual o problema?

– E o Benjamin?

– Você sabe do Benjamin?

– Claro, você acha que seria possível você dar à luz e eu não saber?

– Eu sou a MÃE do Benjamin?

– Claro. O que mais você podia ser?

– O pai. Eu sou o PAI do Benjamin.

Sam até tenta, mas não consegue segurar uma gargalhada. Volta a abraçar a irmã e novamente ganha um empurrão.

– Tira essas mãos de mim, Sam. Fica longe.

– Desculpa, Di. Mas, não consigo imaginar minha irmãzinha querida como homem.

– Espera, Sam. Se eu sou a mãe, quem é o pai do Benjamin?

– Luke Braeden. Ben está sendo criado pelo pai.

– Luke ao invés de LISA. Essa é uma mudança interessante. Então, quer dizer eu já fui para a cama com um homem?

– UM? Gostaria muito que tivesse sido somente com UM. Mas, contando somente os que eu conheci, já é mais que o número de dedos das minhas duas mãos. Talvez se eu considerar mãos e pés ..

– SAM! Você está me dizendo que sou uma .. VADIA?

– Maninha, você já quebrou os dentes de muitos que usaram esse termo depreciativo para se referir a você. Eu prefiro definir você como uma mulher independente, que usa o direito de que tem de dispor do próprio corpo como bem entende. Uma mulher que sempre soube fazer valer sua vontade, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros.

– _Uma mulher independente?_ É assim que você chama uma mulher que sai para caçar homens em bares mal freqüentados? Uma mulher que age assim é uma VAGABA. UMA PIRANHA. Estou muito decepcionado com você, Sam. Eu ajo como uma VADIA e você que não faz NADA para me impedir? Que raio de irmão é você que deixa sua irmãzinha ir para a cama com o primeiro homem que aparece pela frente?

– Eu? Coitado de mim. Se nem mesmo o pai foi capaz de segurar você. Você perdeu sua virgindade antes de completar 17 anos. Quando o pai descobriu, por pouco não matou o garoto. Se não me engano, o garoto se chamava Carl Kreuk e vocês eram da mesma turma do colégio. Você enfrentou o pai, ameaçou desaparecer para sempre, disse que o corpo era seu e que você fazia o que queria com ele. Você nunca foi fácil, maninha. Depois que o pai morreu, sobrou para mim cuidar de você.

– Você CUIDA de mim? E desde quando eu não sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma?

–Não é neste sentido que eu estou falando. Claro que você sabe se virar. Mas, você sabe o quanto essa nossa vida é perigosa. E você não foi treinada desde cedo para ser uma caçadora. Você não tem a experiência necessária.

– NÃO?

– Claro que você não é nenhuma garotinha indefesa. Sabe o básico de defesa pessoal e sabe atirar. Você atira bem. Sua pontaria é muito melhor do que a minha. Foi a Ellen quem treinou você. Você ficava grande parte do tempo com a Ellen e foi criada com a Jo. Bem, pelo menos até o acidente com o Harvelle. Mas, o pai tentou ao máximo manter você fora desta vida. Para ele, você continuou sendo a menininha de quatro anos que ele ficou responsável por criar sozinho. A princesinha dele. Ele queria que você tivesse uma vida normal. Ou tão normal quanto possível para uma Winchester. Já eu seguia com o pai e o acompanhava nas caçadas. Ele me treinou desde pequeno para ser um caçador. Não conheço outra vida.

– E quando você foi para Stanford?

– Stanford? A Universidade? Eu? Eu nunca fui para Stanford. Você é que foi.

– Você disse que EU fui para Stanford?

– Foi, minha advogadazinha querida. Foi lá que você conheceu o Luke.

– E a Jessica?

–Não me lembro de já ter ouvido falar de alguma Jessica.

– Não? E como eu vim parar aqui, com você? Estamos numa caçada. Ou não estamos?

– Você foi seqüestrada pelo Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. O pai e eu resgatamos você, mas sofremos um acidente na fuga e você ficou muito ferida. Ninguém acreditava que você fosse sobreviver. O pai aceitou vender a própria alma e morrer no seu lugar. A partir daí, somos só nós dois. Você não quis voltar para a sua antiga vida, para não arriscar a segurança do Luke e do Ben.

– E o Luke aceitou que fosse assim?

– Ele não sabe o que de fato aconteceu. Você só disse a ele que tinha conhecido outro homem e que estava indo embora. Ele ficou arrasado.

Dean pensou na ironia de ter construído uma família e de ter um marido apaixonado em algum lugar. Era melhor não pensar nisso agora. Já estava tudo suficientemente confuso.

– Pelo menos, o Trickster não me sacaneou por completo. Ser transformado em mulher já é péssimo. Agora, mulher e baranga, eu não ia suportar. Esse corpo. Esses seios. Uau! Eu sei que desejar a mim mesma não é algo muito saudável. Mas, me vendo no espelho, a parte de mim que ainda é homem chega a ficar excitada. Meu corpo não te perturba, Sam?

– Claro que não, Di. Você é minha irmã. Foi você quem cuidou de mim quando eu era pequeno. Isso faz de você um pouco minha mãe. E que parte masculina é essa?

– O cérebro, Sam. Eu ainda penso como homem. Mas, sei que isso não vai durar. Assim como você não se lembra de como as coisas realmente eram, eu também vou esquecer.

– E como você sabe?

– Porque me lembro que essa não foi a primeira transformação pela qual o Trickster me fez passar e também me lembro que a outra experiência não foi nada boa.

Dean tenta afastar a lembrança do que sofreu naquela cela, na mais completa escuridão, nas mãos daqueles homens nojentos. Uma lembrança que o assombraria para sempre. Um segredo que morreria com ele.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

IMPORTANTE:O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**: A leitura de SETE VIDAS-VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

.

**ESCLARECIMENTO**: A leitura prévia de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1 não é fundamental para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que a leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1 (já postada)

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (já postada)

VIDA 4 [ www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4 ] (sendo postada - aguardo vocês)

.

**UM ROSTO PARA DIANA WINCHESTER**:

Para o papel de Diana Winchester escalei a cosplay canadense Fallen Angel, a garota da foto fallen-angel deviantart com /#/art/Supernatural-Dean-Winchester-Cosplay-378467 127?_sid=49ce4154.

Achei perfeito o visual de Fallen Angel e creio que Diana usaria roupas masculinizadas durante as caçadas e, no dia a dia, um estilo casual semelhante ao de Jo Harvelle. Como advogada formada em Stanford, Diana seria mais elegante e ressaltaria mais a sua feminilidade.

* * *

03.10.2013

atualizada em 17.11.2013


	2. O HOMEM DOS MEUS SONHOS

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 2**: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 2

O HOMEM DOS MEUS SONHOS

.

* * *

**_LOS ANGELES, DOIS DIAS ANTES_**

_._

- NÃO!

Luke Braeden acordou sobressaltado.

Confuso e envergonhado, percebeu que estava excitado. Tanto que chegava a doer. Isso só o fez sentir-se ainda mais constrangido.

Que diabo de sonho fora aquele?

O normal é a pessoa começar a esquecer o sonho tão logo acorde. Mas, a cena ainda estava muito vívida em sua memória. Parecia estar revivendo o sonho, mesmo depois de acordado.

Aquele homem no sonho. O homem tirava a roupa sem pressa e caminhava nu em sua direção. Orgulhoso do próprio corpo. Exalando masculinidade. Mais e mais perto. Seus intensos olhos verdes. Hipnotizantes. Podia sentir desejo nos olhos do homem. Podia ver o corpo do homem expressando aquele desejo de forma inequívoca. O homem exibia um sorriso sacana. Quem poderia ficar indiferente àquele sorriso? Sua boca. A forma como ele molha os lábios. Impossível desviar os olhos daquela boca. Próxima. Muito. Muito próxima. O próprio coração acelerado. Os lábios se tocando. Os corpos fazendo contato. As mãos dele. Envolvendo seu corpo sem encontrar resistência. Aumentando o contato. Corpos unidos. A consciência da pressão do corpo dele contra o seu. Do membro dele contra o seu. O calor se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Fogo sem chamas. Queimando qualquer resquício de pensamento racional, qualquer possibilidade de reação. Estava totalmente entregue às sensações que aquele homem lhe despertava. As mãos dele estavam em todos os lugares. Prazer intenso. Chegava a ser embriagante. Ele tomando posse. Entrando. Um início de dor para então .. Êxtase. A deliciosa sensação de entrega. Não se importaria de morrer naquele momento. Aquilo era tão .. tão ..

.. ERRADO.

Olhou para a mão. Tinha acabado de .. _Nãaaaaaao! __  
_

– Meu Deus. O que está acontecendo comigo? Não acredito que sonhei que fazia amor com um homem. Não acredito que me masturbei pensando no homem do sonho.

Olhou em torno. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que o filho não estava por perto, que não tinha escutado. Benjamin era ainda muito pequeno. Pequeno demais para entender, mas mesmo assim ... Preferia morrer a saber que o menino escutara o pai falando aquele absurdo. Como é possível que algo assim tenha acontecido? Nunca que ele ..

Fechou os olhos. Viu novamente AQUELES olhos. AQUELA boca. Tão real. Parecia que tinha vivido aquela cena e não apenas sonhado. Parecia que o suor e o cheiro daquele homem estavam impregnados por todo o seu corpo. Correu para o banheiro. Abriu a água fria e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.

Ficou lá até estar tremendo descontroladamente de frio.

_– Dean_.

Luke teve a estranha certeza que o homem se chamava Dean. Assim como tinha certeza de jamais ter visto aquele homem antes. Droga, fora apenas um sonho. Não significava nada.

Nada.

.

O dia no escritório foi muito pouco produtivo. Tanta coisa urgente para fazer e ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. O sonho e as sensações que ele trouxera voltavam à sua mente, trazendo-as de volta. E de volta. E de volta. Aquele sorriso de canto de boca. O gesto inconsciente de morder levemente os lábios. Aqueles olhos. Podia sentir aqueles olhos sobre si. Sentia o calor que emanava deles esquentando seu rosto. Olhou em volta com medo que alguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo com ele. Prazer e culpa. Sentia-se febril. Provavelmente consequência do banho frio. Era isso. Era a febre que estava trazendo aquelas imagens. Buscou um antitérmico e o engoliu, bebendo água em seguida. Suas mãos tremiam e por pouco não derrubou o copo ao pousá-lo na pia.

.

Voltou para casa mais cedo, mas não podia simplesmente desabar na cama como gostaria. Um filho pequeno exige muita atenção. Ao abraçar o filho, sentiu-se sujo, indigno dele. Era um pai de família. Essa era uma realidade que sonho algum ia destruir.

Quando caiu na cama, exausto, já passava das 22:00.

.

Novamente, ele sonha com o homem de olhos verdes. Como da primeira vez, o homem tira a roupa, se aproxima e o toma para si sem encontrar resistência. No sonho, aquilo parecia natural, correto, inevitável. Intensamente esperado e desejado. No sonho, ele não se surpreende quando o homem, olhos nos olhos, pronuncia sorrindo o _seu_ nome. _Lisa_.

_LISA?_

Luke acorda gritando e sua mente se divide entre confusão e pânico. O quê seu subconsciente está tentando lhe dizer com aqueles sonhos? Que tem tendências homossexuais? Que Diana o abandonou porque não o achou homem o suficiente?

Justamente agora, quando começava a acreditar que já estava recuperado do golpe de ter sido abandonado pela esposa. Que voltava a fazer planos para o futuro. Do nada, surgiam esses sonhos que estavam solapando sua autoestima. Que ameaçavam atirá-lo novamente no fundo do poço.

Nos últimos meses, evitara pensar em Diana. Sempre que a imagem da ex-esposa vinha à sua mente, desviava o pensamento para outra imagem qualquer. Talvez por isso, agora que queria, não estivesse conseguindo trazer à mente uma imagem nítida dela. Insistiu. Forçou-se a lembrar-se dos olhos verdes de Diana. Da boca de Diana. Somente Diana podia salvá-lo. Somente Diana podia ajudá-lo a afastar o rosto daquele homem de sua mente. O que viu, no entanto, foram os olhos verdes de Diana se harmonizando com os olhos verdes de Dean e o sorriso cafajeste de Dean se sobrepor ao sorriso sensual de Diana. Os dois se mesclando em uma mesma pessoa.

.

.

– Mary, cancele todos os meus compromissos desta semana. Vou tirar uns dias para resolver problemas particulares.

– Mas, só hoje o senhor tem três reuniões agendadas e confirmadas com clientes, uma delas marcada com duas semanas de antecedência, e amanhã tem uma audiência importante no Fórum.

– A Dra. Beth está a par de todos os assuntos e pode me substituir. Eu já falei com ela. Ela vai dar ciência aos clientes. Quem realmente fizer questão de tratar comigo, remarca para a próxima semana. Vim ao escritório somente para tomar algumas providências e daqui a duas horas sigo direto para o aeroporto.

– Posso perguntar para onde o senhor vai, Dr. Braeden?

– Portland, Oregon. Mas, não conte pra ninguém. Vou manter o celular desligado. Não vou tratar de assuntos profissionais enquanto estiver fora e não quero ser incomodado.

– Vai levar o Ben?

– Mary, você está curiosa demais pro meu gosto. Mas, eu respondo assim mesmo: NÃO. Eu já chamei a minha mãe para ficar com o Benjamin.

Luke se arrependeu de ter sido ríspido com Mary, mas sabia que ela extrapolava um pouco mais do que seria esperado de uma relação puramente profissional. Sabia da queda que ela tinha por ele, mas estava fechado para balanço. E mesmo que não estivesse, misturar romance com trabalho não costumava acabar bem. Atribuía à convivência de dupla jornada tanto em casa quanto no escritório o desgaste de sua relação com Diana. Mas, agora já não tinha mais certeza de nada.

.

Na véspera da noite do primeiro sonho, falara pela última vez com o irmão de Diana. Era raro passar uma semana sem que Samuel ligasse e conversasse com o sobrinho via webcams. Conversar não era bem o termo, já que Ben mal tinha completado dois anos. Normalmente, estava com Ben no colo e podia ver o amor que Samuel tinha pelo sobrinho. O que fazia parecer ainda mais incompreensível que Diana tivesse simplesmente deixado o filho para trás. Que nunca tivesse ligado para saber notícias do garoto.

As constantes ligações de Samuel traziam de volta a mágoa que Luke tinha de Diana e misturavam essa mágoa a uma raiva impotente. Prendiam Luke ao passado e impediam que seguisse em frente com sua vida.

Naquela manhã, tão logo levantara, chamara um amigo hacker para que rastreasse a última ligação de Samuel. Descobrira que ele ligara de uma cidadezinha do Oregon chamada La Grande. Iria ao encontro de Samuel. Se fosse necessário sair no braço com ele, sairia. Mas, arrancaria dele a informação do paradeiro de Diana. Era o que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Descobrir toda a verdade, mesmo que a verdade machucasse.

.

Luke não queria admitir nem para si mesmo, mas, naquele momento, Diana era apenas a única referência que tinha para descobrir quem era o misterioso Dean.

Tudo o que queria era ficar cara a cara com um homem que não sabia nem mesmo se realmente existia.

O que faria se o encontrasse, Luke não fazia a mínima idéia.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Assim como Diana é a versão feminina de Dean, Luke é a versão masculina de Lisa Braeden. Almas gêmeas com os sexos trocados novamente reunidos nesta realidade alternativa.

Existe uma razão para Luke se lembrar de um Dean Winchester que nunca existiu nesta realidade, mas a resposta não será dada nesta fic. Será necessário prosseguir a leitura pelas vidas subseqüentes (e além) para ter a resposta.

.

**UM ROSTO PARA LUKE BRAEDEN**:

Para o papel de Luke Braeden escalei o ator britânico Henry Cavill (de Immortals e Superman/Man of Steel), mas você pode escalar o homem dos seus sonhos (mesmo vocês, rapazes). Pensem numa versão do ator um pouco mais jovem, já que a fic acontece na terceira temporada de Supernatural.

* * *

09.10.2013


	3. DESAFIANDO O DESTINO

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 2**: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 3

DESAFIANDO O DESTINO

.

* * *

**_LOS ANGELES_**

.

Luke reservara um lugar no vôo de Los Angeles para Portland ainda de manhã, antes de sair casa para ir ao escritório. Com o número do voucher, pegaria o bilhete de embarque no guichê da companhia aérea.

Saiu do escritório às 15:07. O vôo estava marcado para às 18:00, mas pedem que o check-in seja feito com, pelo menos, uma hora de antecedência. Mesmo assim, tinha tempo de sobra.

Desceu e esperou. E esperou. O táxi que chamara não chegava.

Ligou para a empresa de táxi. A atendente não localizou o pedido, mas disse que havia um táxi da empresa nas proximidades; e que aguardasse que, em no máximo cinco minutos, o táxi chegaria.

Dez minutos e nada do táxi. Voltou a ligar. A mesma atendente. Novamente não havia nenhum pedido registrado e ela afirmava não se lembrar de sua recente chamada. Desligou, furioso.

Acenou na rua, mas nenhum táxi parava. Mesmo muitos deles não estando com passageiros.

_'Droga. Tem dias que parece que nada dá certo'_.

Lembrou que sua sócia Beth tinha dito que viera de carro. Ligou para ela do celular e implorou para que parasse o que quer que estivesse fazendo e o levasse até o aeroporto. Não foi fácil, mas finalmente conseguiu convencê-la a levá-lo. Quando entrou no carro já eram 15:56.

O aeroporto ficava a 55 km do escritório, sendo necessário pegar um trecho da interestadual. Menos de cinco minutos após entrarem na interestadual, o carro começou a apresentar superaquecimento. Foram obrigados a parar. Ainda estavam a cerca de 20 km do aeroporto e já eram 16:28.

Beth abre o capô, deixando escapar uma nuvem de vapor, e, em seguida, o porta-malas, para pegar o triângulo e montar a sinalização de alerta. Enquanto isso, Luke tentava chamar atenção de algum carro, para que parasse.

– Luke, o que está fazendo?

– Pedindo carona.

– Deixa de ser bobo. Ninguém vai parar aqui. Relaxa e vamos esperar o reboque.

– Quer apostar como param?

Luke tira a graveta e o paletó e os lança no banco traseiro do carro. Tira a camisa e a lança sobre o ombro. Volta-se para a direção do intenso fluxo de veículos e respira fundo para ganhar coragem. Finalmente, infla o peito, abre um sorriso e faz o sinal tradicional de pedido de carona.

– Luke, eu simplesmente não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso. Você é um advogado respeitado. Não pode simplesmente ..

Um conversível sinaliza e pára alguns metros à frente. O motorista, quase um garoto, olha por cima dos óculos escuros e encara Luke, sorridente. Era evidente que escolhera a dedo cada peça de roupa para causar impacto. O penteado era um caso a parte. Luke finge não notar nada estranho no modelito.

– Indo para onde, _gato?_

Luke usa seu melhor sorriso e o tom de voz que fazia mais sucesso com as mulheres no tribunal.

– Gostaria de poder dizer que '_pra onde você quiser me levar'_, mas eu preciso chegar RÁPIDO ao aeroporto. Preciso pegar o vôo das 18:00.

– E a sua amiga?

– Ela vai precisar aguardar o reboque.

– Bom, estamos esperando o quê? Entra. Não está com pressa?

– Vou só pegar minha mala.

Beth olha furiosa para Luke, se controlando para não pular no pescoço dele e esganá-lo.

– Não acredito que vai me deixar sozinha na estrada e pegar carona com um .. um .. um _VIADINHO_.

– Beth, o rapaz só está sendo solidário.

– Solidário? Só se agora mudou de nome.

– Sério, Beth. Desculpa. Fico te devendo e, quando voltar, juro que te recompenso de alguma forma. Faço o que você quiser. Mas, agora preciso MESMO pegar aquele vôo. Deseje-me sorte. Beijão.

Luke pega o paletó, a gravata, a mala e a bagagem de mão, beija Beth no rosto com intensidade e corre na direção do carro do _rapaz solidário_, deixando-a entre perplexa e furiosa.

– Enlouqueceu. Se alguém me contasse, eu nunca acreditaria. Luke Braeden, VOCÊ ME PAGA.

.

– E aí, bofe? Essa pressa toda é para encontrar com quem?

– Minha ex.

– Já eu, quero mais é FUGIR dos meus.

– Acho que ela pensa o mesmo que você sobre ex's.

– Essa mulher deve ser LOUCA. Um homem como você não se encontra em qualquer lugar.

– Talvez deva procurar nas auto-estradas.

Riram.

– Na verdade, eu não sei onde ela está. Mas, vou forçar o irmão dela a me dizer.

– E quando encontrá-la, o que pretende fazer?

– Acho que vou me ajoelhar aos pés dela e implorar que volte para mim.

.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, nem bem saltou do carro e agradeceu pela carona, o celular de Luke toca.

– Mãe? O que houve? Está tudo bem com a senhora e com o Benjamin?

– Filho, o Ben está com febre. Está chamando por você o tempo todo. Quer você junto dele.

Luke sente o coração apertar. Benjamin. Diana. _Dean_. Olha agoniado para todas as direções, como se a solução do problema estivesse em algum outro lugar daquele aeroporto. Finalmente, respira fundo e responde:

– Mãe. Você cuida disso. Confio que a senhora vai saber o que fazer. Diga a Ben que preciso ir. Que eu estou fazendo isso por ele também. Que estou indo buscar a mãe dele.

Sem esperar a resposta, Luke desliga o celular. Sabia que se a mãe passasse o celular para o filho e o menino pedisse que ficasse, iria fraquejar. E Luke sabia que precisava seguir em frente.

.

Ao chegar ao guichê para pegar o bilhete de embarque, uma nova surpresa. A reserva havia sido cancelada. E o vôo estava lotado e com fila de espera.

Dez companhias ofereciam vôos diários para Portland, em nove horários diferentes. Inacreditavelmente, todos estavam lotados. Nenhum lugar nos próximos dois dias.

Após uma discussão inútil com a atendente, Luke corre para o portão de embarque e oferece US$ 1000 mais o valor da passagem para quem aceitasse vender um lugar no vôo para ele e embarcar dois dias depois. Já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando aparece finalmente alguém que não despachara a bagagem e que aceita vender a passagem.

De volta ao guichê, com o vôo chamando o retardatário pelo auto-falante, Luke chega ao controle da bagagem de mão por raio-X. O raio-X acusa a presença de um revólver automático na bagagem de mão de Luke.

Luke é imediatamente agarrado pela segurança e retirado do local. Estava detido para averiguações. Duas horas depois é liberado, principalmente graças ao prestígio do escritório de advocacia em que trabalhava.

.

– Não vou desistir. NÃO VOU DESISTIR.

Parecia que alguém estava armando para que não embarcasse. Mas, agora mesmo é que NÃO DESISTIRIA. Um táxi-aéreo. Era uma extravagância, mas uma extravagância que, felizmente, podia pagar.

Mas, isso também não se mostra tão fácil quanto imaginou que seria. Luke é alertado que estava se formando uma violenta tempestade na fronteira da Califórnia com o Oregon e que as condições não estavam boas para um vôo direto. Seria necessário dar uma grande volta para contornar a tempestade. Ainda assim, seria perigoso. Um a um, os pilotos vão recusando.

Luke insiste, aceita pagar acima da tabela, e, finalmente, encontra um piloto que aceita transportá-lo.

.

Com quarenta minutos de vôo, o turbo-hélice começa a sentir a forte turbulência. A visibilidade é quase nenhuma. Luke se sente jogado de um lado para outro, além das freqüentes perdas de sustentação da aeronave, dando uma terrível sensação de insegurança. Parecia que o avião ia cair a qualquer momento.

– Sabe pilotar um avião como este, Sr. Braeden?

– Até gostaria, mas não. Sou advogado. Na verdade, nunca me passou pela cabeça pilotar um avião. Nem como _hobby_.

– É uma pena. A gente nunca sabe quando um conhecimento como esse pode ser útil um dia.

– Espero realmente que esse dia não seja hoje.

– É um homem muito determinado, Sr. Braeden.

– Sou mesmo.

– Eu não imaginava que tanto. Creio que subestimei você, _LISA_.

– Luke.

– Sim, desculpe. LUKE. Sabe, LUKE, acho que você devia dar mais atenção aos sinais.

– Sinais?

– Sinais divinos. São aquelas situações que parecem nos avisar a NÃO FAZER ALGUMA COISA. Como um táxi que não vêm, um carro que dá defeito, um filho que adoece, uma reserva de vôo que é cancelada, a ..

– Espera, como você sabe disso tudo? Quem é você?

– Mr. Fox. Prazer.

– O que pretende, Mr. Fox? O que é esse joguinho?

– É realmente um joguinho, Lisa. Um joguinho para o qual você NÃO FOI CONVIDADA. Sinto muito. Não posso deixar que encontre o Dean. Estragaria tudo.

.

O Trickster desaparece no ar, deixando Luke sozinho no pequeno avião ao sabor da tempestade.

.

E o avião começa a perder rapidamente altitude.

.

* * *

**NOTA**: Não é impressão. Em VIDA 2, um Trickster muito mais cruel do que o que conhecemos. Com ele, ninguém está seguro.

* * *

11.10.2013


	4. JOGANDO ALTO

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 2**: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 4

JOGANDO ALTO

.

* * *

_**LA GRANDE, ****HOT MACHINE BAR**_

_._

_Déjà vu_.

.

O barzinho era exatamente como Dean lembrava de outras realidades. Tenso, escuro, agitado e esfumaçado. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, alvos para jogo de dardos, duas mesas de sinuca, uma jukebox próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco para shows no fundo e uma movimentada escada para um suspeito segundo andar.

As pessoas no bar eram as mesmas, ou assim parecia, mas não reagiram da mesma forma à entrada dos irmãos. Natural, a maioria dos freqüentadores era homem e a chegada de uma mulher gostosa sempre causava reboliço neste tipo de bar.

Dean sabia que seria assim. Sabia como homens que freqüentavam lugares como aquele pensavam e agiam. A forma como reagiam a mulheres. Principalmente, quando a mulher era bonita. Podia se colocar no lugar de qualquer um daqueles marmanjos.

Aquele era um lugar de homens rústicos e de bebidas e mulheres baratas. O tipo de lugar onde costumava se sentir à vontade. Mas, agora que era mulher, será que continuaria se sentindo à vontade num lugar como aquele, onde, em relação às mulheres, a linha divisória entre galanteio, assédio e desrespeito era tão tênue?

Pensando bem, talvez a sacanagem do Trickster fosse exatamente ter feito Diana tão gostosa. Um ímã para os garanhões de província e para os sem-noção que aquele tipo de estabelecimento atraia. Mas, pensando ou não como homem, Dean gostou do burburinho que a entrada de Diana causou no local. Interpretava o burburinho como uma forma de elogio a ele. É claro que Dean não estava acostumado a receber elogios abertos de homens aos seus dotes. Mas, eram elogios, e nem Dean nem Diana resistiam a um elogio.

Diana não viera vestida de forma provocante. Muito pelo contrário. As roupas que vestia lembravam muito as roupas que Dean habitualmente usava. Aliás, seria estranho se não fosse assim. Foi Dean quem escolheu as roupas com as quais sairia àquela noite e ele escolheu as roupas confortáveis e folgadas que Diana usava em caçadas. Ele também se recusou a usar maquiagem, sob o protesto de Sam. Quase se poderia dizer que Diana estava vestida de forma masculinizada. O corte de cabelo joãozinho reforçava essa impressão, mas Diana não tinha nada de masculino. As unhas pintadas, os brincos com o desenho anti-possessão e inúmeros pequenos detalhes nas roupas que Dean nem ao menos percebeu tinham o toque feminino de Diana.

Ao entrarem, Sam se apressou em puxar Diana de encontro ao seu corpo de uma forma que não permitia Diana afastá-lo com um safanão e fechou a cara para dissuadir qualquer aproximação ou comentário mais ousado. Era importante deixar claro para todos ali que ela tinha quem a fizesse respeitar.

Diana foi pega de surpresa e, ao olhar para Sam, percebeu o quanto ele estava maior e mais forte do que se lembrava. Esse Sam tinha muito mais massa muscular e seu olhar parecia muito mais duro que o da versão original. E Diana não era tão alta quanto Dean. Porém, por mais que seu lado Dean achasse estranha aquela proximidade excessiva do corpo de Sam, gostou da sensação de ter quem o protegesse. Gostou sentir de forma tão explícita o amor do irmão.

.

Sam se sentiria muito mais à vontade naquele lugar se Diana não estivesse presente. Gostaria muito de ter uma companhia para aquela noite. Era o que seu corpo pedia. Nada melhor que fechar uma caçada com uma boa transa para se sentir revigorado. Mas, ele não podia simplesmente seguir a cabeça de baixo e deixar, por um minuto que fosse, a irmã sozinha num lugar como aquele. Talvez pudesse voltar mais tarde, depois de deixar Diana dormindo a salvo no motel. Sim, era exatamente isso o que faria. Sorriu em antecipação.

Sam nunca conhecera Jessica, e, portanto, não sofrera o trauma de perdê-la. Mas, também nunca se apaixonara de verdade. Isso, e anos de convívio quase exclusivo com o pai e outros caçadores, moldaram a personalidade de Sam de uma forma muito diferente da de sua versão da realidade zero. Esse Sam tinha um comportamento muito parecido com o do Dean que conhecemos.

Tanto que, mesmo abraçado à Diana, não deixou de fazer um rápido reconhecimento do lugar, buscando candidatas ao grande prêmio da noite: ele mesmo. Encontrou três.

A primeira era claramente uma profissional. Jovem, vestia-se de forma provocante, embora não fosse especialmente bonita. Os seios generosos e a camisa apertada amarrada em nó abaixo dos seios bastavam para atrair os olhares masculinos. Garantia de companhia sem complicações. Mas, pagar por companhia nunca fora a dele.

A segunda era uma patricinha típica e parecia não estar nada à vontade naquele ambiente rústico. Pela forma como olhava em volta, parecia que tudo ali a desagradava, principalmente os freqüentadores. Duvidava que a senhorita não-me-toques se dignasse a dar uma segunda olhada para um sujeito como ele. Alguém que nunca teria condições de garantir um bom futuro a uma garota mimada.

Ela estava acompanhada do namorado, que parecia ser do time de _football_ da faculdade local. Com ele estavam mais dois, que, pelas jaquetas, eram seus companheiros de time. Garotas de família sempre acendiam o sinal vermelho. Mais ainda quando escoltadas por brutamontes. Por mais que ela fosse linda, e ELA ERA, não ia, de forma alguma, arriscar-se a arrastar a irmã para uma briga. Ainda mais havendo opções. Além disso, dificilmente o grupo ainda estaria no local quando ele voltasse mais tarde, sozinho.

A terceira estava sozinha e parecia carente. Bonita. Idade indefinida. Uma mulher de classe. Percebia-se seu refinamento até nos pequenos gestos. Mulher bonita sozinha num bar cheio de homens podia ser sinal que era depressiva, possessiva, chata ou tudo isso junto. Ou, simplesmente, que era exigente e não tinha encontrado ali ninguém que estivesse à sua altura. E ela nem precisava ter um nível de exigência muito alto. A presença dela num bar como aquele permitia supor que gostava de homens rústicos na cama. De qualquer forma, ele só saberia se tentasse.

E, decididamente, ele gostaria de tentar.

.

Diana, por outro lado, estava concentrada na tarefa de identificar e desmascarar o Trickster. Tinha certeza que ele estava naquele bar. Ele não ia querer perder o espetáculo. Precisava descobrir com que aparência estaria. Precisava...

O que mesmo que precisava?

Sabia que era algo importante, mas ... simplesmente não conseguia mais lembrar.

Não devia ser tão importante assim .. ou ela certamente lembraria.

.

A jukebox começou a tocar _Who is That Girl_ da Madonna e isso pareceu um sinal para Diana se por em movimento.

Livre do superego masculino de Dean, Diana faz algumas mudanças na indumentária, começando por desabotoar completamente o camisão de corte masculino e fechando as abas num nó na cintura. A camiseta que usava por baixo, agora visível, exibia a frase KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON com o CARRY ON riscado e o texto KISS ME em fonte _handwriting_. Retirou o batom da pochete discreta e restaurou o vermelho dos lábios. A ajeitada para cima nos seios, a bagunçada nos cabelos e a forma de olhar denunciavam que o corpo estava sob nova direção. Ou melhor, que voltara à antiga proprietária. Apesar da oposição certa de Sam, Diana não descartava a hipótese de sair daqui acompanhada.

Notou que um dos universitários de um grupinho de três de uma mesa próximo à entrada não tirava os olhos dela. Havia uma garota no grupo, mas estava com um dos outros dois. Uma garota bem entojadinha, por sinal. Parecia do tipo que acompanha o namorado para tudo quanto é lugar para não dar chance dele olhar para outra. Já seu paquerinha .. havia algo nele que ela não saberia explicar o que era, mas que estava ali .. como se ele fosse mais do parecia .. mais do que simplesmente um rapaz bonito ou um bom moço. Ele parecia irradiar uma energia boa. Se ele não fosse tão jovem ..

Olhou em volta. Nenhum outro que atraísse sua atenção. Voltou a olhar para o universitário e ficou contente de ver que ele ainda a observava com interesse. O olhar que fazia era de quem está intrigado. Devia estar especulando se ela e Sam eram ou não namorados. Por ora, deixaria as coisas correrem soltas. Depois, quem sabe?

Diana aproveita que Sam está com a atenção voltada para uma exótica mulher de branco, se desvencilha dele e segue na direção do grupo que estava jogando dardos.

Antes, olha com mais atenção para a mulher que atraíra o interesse do irmão. Reparou que muitas mesas vizinhas à dela estavam vazias. Isso chamou sua atenção e acendeu um alarme, já que o bar estava razoavelmente cheio. Devia haver um motivo para aquelas mesas estarem desocupadas. Algo relacionado àquela mulher. A aura dela, ao contrário da do seu pretendente, era muito carregada. Sam tinha dedo podre para mulheres. Mas, isso podia esperar. Conhecia bem o irmão. Sam não ia partir para o ataque deixando a pobre irmãzinha indefesa sozinha naquele antro. Às vezes, tinha vontade de socá-lo por ele ser tão superprotetor. Ele devia estar planejando deixá-la no motel e voltar depois.

Sendo assim, tinha bastante tempo.

E, naquele momento, sua prioridade era outra. Antes de mais nada, precisava descolar alguma grana. Estavam a nenhum.

.

Não era de hoje que Diana usava sua excelente pontaria para descolar dinheiro apostando em si mesma no jogo de dardos. Aprendera a jogar no Roadhouse, mas lá jogava somente por diversão. Uma forma de impressionar os rapazes que a interessavam. Foi em Stanford, que descobriu que o jogo de dardos podia ser uma boa fonte de dinheiro. Stanford era uma universidade de elite e as mesadas dos muitos filhinhos de papai eram gordas. Era comum que os estudantes saíssem para se divertir e se exibissem fazendo apostas altas. Isso permitia que Diana ganhasse o suficiente para compensar o dinheiro curto que o pai lhe enviava.

O diploma de Stanford e os contatos que fizera antes mesmo de se formar alavancaram seu início de carreira. Conquistara uma boa situação financeira em sua curta carreira de advogada. A família de Luke tinha recursos e contatos. Ela poderia ter hoje uma condição privilegiada. Mas, tudo isso ficara para trás. A realidade financeira de Diana, agora, era a que a sorte determinasse nos jogos de dardos.

.

Diana circula entre os jogadores, analisando os estilos e as habilidades. Ninguém excepcional.

Problema: as apostas eram baixas. O primeiro passo era fazer subir as apostas.

Diana chama atenção para si e desafia os presentes para um jogo a dinheiro. Pega três dardos. Mostra-se inicialmente desajeitada, acertando um dardo no anel externo e um dardo fora do arame externo, para só então acertar na mosca. Bate palmas e dá gritinhos com uma animação digna de quem fez dez moscas seguidas. E repete o desafio deixando na mesa sua única nota de U$ 50, que era também todo dinheiro que tinha.

.

Sam observa de longe. Não gostava de ver Diana sendo obrigada a jogar dardos para que tivessem dinheiro. Sentia-se um verdadeiro cafetão.

Aquele bar não era lugar para a irmã. Diana era uma advogada competente. Tinha um filho lindo. Luke era um homem digno e a amava de verdade. Ela não devia estar ali, correndo riscos e passando necessidades. O maldito Demônio de Olhos Amarelos roubara sua carreira e sua família. Era a segunda família que ele roubara de Diana.

.

Aparecem seis desafiantes. Diana escolhe o jogo: killer. Lança o dardo com a esquerda para definir seu número no jogo. Com 6 os participantes, valiam os 6 números mais altos. Acerta no 15. Os demais lançam em seqüência e os números vão sendo definidos: 16, 18, 20, 17 e 19. Droga, ficara em último.

Como os jogadores não se apresentaram formalmente, Diana os identificava pela ordem em que os nomes foram anotados na tabela de pontos. Certamente todos já se conheciam. Afinal, era uma cidade pequena.

A primeira parte da disputa é a corrida para se tornar um killer. Na primeira rodada, Diana não quis mostrar seu jogo e só acertou uma vez seu número. Os dois seguintes não marcaram na jogada. Quarto e Quinto acertaram uma vez cada. É quando Sexto surpreende, acertando duas vezes seguidas seu número e depois fazendo o triplo do próprio número e se tornando um killer já na primeira rodada.

Na segunda rodada, Diana acerta três vezes seguidas o próprio número, mas os adversários também começam a mostrar o jogo. Já tinha 4 pontos, mas 2 outros logo empatam em número de pontos com ela e Sexto usa seus três lançamentos para retirar do jogo os dois adversários mais fracos.

Diana resolve deixar de brincar. Não entrara no jogo para perder seus únicos US$ 50. Torna-se killer no primeiro arremesso e, como Sexto, ataca os adversários mais fracos. Sexto tira mais um do páreo. Eram agora somente três.

A rodada seguinte termina com apenas dois competidores: Diana e o homem de sorriso maldoso cujo nome estava por último na tabela de pontos. Fox. Diana não esperava encontrar um adversário à altura naquele fim de mundo. Na verdade, não tinha certeza de ser capaz de vencê-lo. Era o melhor jogador que já enfrentara. Estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo pela perícia.

– Eu sou a Diana. Prazer. Vejo que é um excelente jogador.

– Já nos conhecemos, Diana, embora aparentemente não se lembre de mim. Mas, pode me chamar de Mr. Fox.

– Creio que eu me lembraria se nos conhecêssemos.

– Vai lembrar em breve, tenho certeza. Mas, .. e então, Diana? Vamos aumentar as apostas?

E chamando a atenção de todos no bar:

– Senhores! SENHORES! SUA ATENÇÃO, POR FAVOR! Todos aqui. Quem quer apostar? Vamos lá, pessoal. Não sejam tímidos. Dêem seus palpites. Quem vai vencer. A bela Diana ou este que nos fala? Quem vai acertar o escore final?

O ambiente se agita, fica efervescente. As apostas se multiplicam e logo, literalmente, todos no bar estão com a atenção voltada para o jogo de dardos.

Reunido o dinheiro, o prêmio para o vencedor da contenda chega a U$ 330. O dobro desta quantia seria dividido entre os apostadores que acertassem o resultado. As pessoas se aglomeram num semicírculo em torno dos jogadores.

Sam aproxima-se do grupo, abrindo caminho para ficar no primeiro plano. O tal Mr. Fox lhe lembra alguém. O nome parece o tempo todo estar prestes a aflorar na sua mente, mas aí lhe foge. Mas, a sensação de perigo iminente só aumenta.

Mr. Fox se volta para Diana e sussurra em seu ouvido.

– Tenho 14 pontos e você tem 3. Posso eliminar você em uma única rodada. Mas, gosto de ser justo. Vou dar a você uma chance de me vencer. E acho que o prêmio deve ser algo bem mais valioso que esses US$ 330. Nada de dinheiro. Deve ser algo inestimável. Algo como .. vejamos .. Ah! Já sei.

A **VIDA** do SEU IRMÃO **SAMUEL** ou a do SEU FILHO **BENJAMIN**.

.

Antes que Diana possa reagir, o Trickster volta seu olhar para Sam e o faz desaparecer em pleno ar.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Os leitores que jogam dardos vão perceber que as regras do killer, principalmente a forma de contagem de pontos, foram tremendamente simplificadas para se acomodar às necessidades narrativas.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTO: A leitura simultanea de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3 não traz spoilers que estragem o prazer da leitura de VIDA 2. Não a partir deste ponto.

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

* * *

14.10.2013


	5. HORA DO SHOW

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 2**: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 5

HORA DO SHOW

.

* * *

_**LA GRANDE, ****HOT MACHINE BAR**_

_._

Diana estava tomada por uma fúria assassina.

Ela segura o Trickster pela gola da jaqueta e avança com ele, lançando-o contra a parede com toda a sua força. Conseguira pegá-lo de surpresa. Ele parecia atordoado. Uma joelhada nas partes baixas. Outra. 'Te peguei, desgraçado'. Diana aproveita para agarrar com força a cabeça do Trickster e batê-la repetidamente contra a parede. A parede começa a tingir-se de vermelho. Se continuasse, acabaria matando-o. Era o que ele merecia. O Trickster podia parecer humano, mas era o mais impiedoso dos monstros. Aquela era a melhor oportunidade que já tivera para livrar o mundo da ameaça que ele representava. E, justamente agora, NÃO PODIA matá-lo.

Ainda não.

Precisava dele vivo, para que trouxesse Sam de volta.

Mas, pela primeira vez, podia negociar com o Trickster partindo de uma posição de força. Levanta-o para ter mais apoio e, sempre prensando-o contra a parede, pressiona seu braço contra a garganta dele. Isso lhe permitia cortar o fluxo de ar que ele precisava para respirar. Se ele se recusasse a cooperar, não hesitaria em matá-lo.

– Para onde mandou o Sam? Fale ou não me responsabilizo por meus atos, Mr. Fox. Ou, .. o Trickster, não?

– Eu disse ... que acabaria .. lembrando de mim.

– AONDE. ESTÁ. O. SAM?

– No .. Tibet.

– Quê? No Tibet? Traga-o de volta.

– Não pode .. me obrigar .. a .. nada .. Diana.

– Se não quiser MORRER, vai fazer o que estou dizendo. TRAGA O SAM DE VOLTA. AGORA.

– TOLINHA.

O Trickster desaparece para reaparecer sorridente bem atrás de Diana. Diana salta sobre ele, mas ele se transporta para o outro lado do salão, atrás do balcão do bar. Salvo o Trickster e Diana, todos estão congelados no tempo. Diana percebe que teria que negociar a volta de Sam e levanta os braços, em sinal de rendição.

Vendo que Diana desistiu de usar a força, o Trickster reaparece ao seu lado, com seu sorriso cínico.

– Ainda não aprendeu que não pode me vencer usando força bruta, Diana querida?

– O que fez com o Sam? Para onde o mandou?

– Sam está diante de uma das vistas mais bonitas do mundo. É verdade que faz muito frio. A sensação térmica é de menos vinte graus centígrados. O ar é rarefeito e, portanto, ele pode sentir-se tonto. Onde ele está é muito íngreme. Subir ou descer a encosta seria muito perigoso. O melhor que ele tem a fazer é não se mover. Assim, no máximo, ele morre congelado. Seria muito triste se ele caísse em um precipício. Já imaginou? Todo quebrado e morrendo de frio?

– E meu filho? E que fez com ele?

– Para o Benjamin, vejamos. Não queremos que sinta frio, não é mesmo? Um lugar quentinho, então. Que acha do Vale da Morte? Não. Ainda é noite e de noite faz frio no Vale da Morte. Já sei. O deserto de Gobi. Perfeito. Lá já é dia. O lugar é meio desolado, mas, pelo menos, ele não corre o risco de sentir frio. Não a essa hora e nesta época do ano. Gobi costuma ser gelado no inverno, mas, por sorte, estamos em pleno verão. É verdade que talvez ele sofra um pouco com o calor. Sabia que lá a temperatura às vezes passa de 43 graus centígrados? Na sombra. Não chega a ser tão quente quanto no Vale da Morte, mas ainda assim é bem quente. Vamos torcer para que ele tenha sorte e encontre uma sombra. Sabe o quanto as crianças são frágeis e como o sol é inclemente. Lá pode não ser tão quente, mas é ainda mais seco. Terrivelmente seco. O deserto mais árido do mundo. Lá qualquer um fica desidratado em muito pouco tempo. Pobre garotinho. Posso imaginá-lo vagando sozinho naquela paisagem desolada. Aqueles sapatinhos têm um solado tão fino. As mãozinhas do garoto são tão delicadas. E os abutres, então? Aqueles bicos enor..

– CHEGA. Eu já entendi. O que quer de mim? Traga os dois de volta. Em segurança. Eu faço qualquer coisa que você mandar. QUALQUER COISA. Mas, traga-os de volta.

– Temos um acordo, então?

– Temos.

– Benjamin não deixou seu berço em Los Angeles. Quanto a Sam, .. veja você mesma.

Sam reaparece com cristais de gelo presos aos cabelos, rosto, mãos e roupas. Olha para Diana com olhos suplicantes e desaba, respirando com dificuldade e tremendo descontroladamente.

– E então, Diana. Vamos ao nosso jogo?

– Jogo? Eu já disse que faço o que você mandar.

– Querida Diana, que graça teria eu mandar e você fazer de má vontade? Sam e Ben ainda não estão a salvo. Não até você me vencer. Até lá, nenhum dos seus amigos estará seguro.

.

O Trickster bate palmas e o cenário inteiro muda. O bar inteiro transforma-se num grande teatro. O pequeno palco nos fundos do bar torna-se imenso. Um verdadeiro palco de auditório de TV, com Diana e o Trickster no centro, iluminados por holofotes.

Os freqüentadores do bar estão divididos em duas torcidas, em arquibancadas localizadas em lados opostos do palco, conforme as apostas que fizeram ou a opinião que tinham sobre quem seria o vencedor da partida. Ninguém parece achar aquilo estranho. Todos parecem extremamente animados e empolgados. E se manifestam com salvas de palmas e gritos a cada movimento dos jogadores.

O fundo do palco é dominado por um imenso alvo de jogo de dardos estilizado.

Em cada uma das 20 divisões, há um retrato e um nome.

Os nomes são: 20 = Trickster; 19 = Benjamin Braeden; 18 = Jo Harvelle; 17 = Harry Spengler; 16 = Bela Talbot; 15 = Diana Winchester; 14 = Jensen Ross; 13 = Victor Henricksen; 12 = Sam Winchester; 11 = Meg Master; 10 = Ellen Harvelle; 9 = Luke Braeden; 8 = John Winchester; 7 = Bobby Singer; 6 = Ash; 5 = Jessica Moore; 4 = Mary Winchester; 3 = Pamela Barnes; 2 = Jimmy Novak; 1 = Ed Zeddmore.

Abaixo do alvo gigante, um alvo convencional com as marcações de distâncias oficiais de jogo de dardos. A direita do alvo, Sam, amordaçado e preso a uma cadeira de madeira extremamente sólida pelos antebraços, punhos, pés e cintura.

– O que significa isso? Qual é o jogo? Quais são as regras?

– Dardos, naturalmente. Estou lhe dando esta vantagem. Começamos zerados, outra vantagem. Estávamos jogando KILLER, esqueceu? Quanto às regras, vamos simplificar. Afinal, nem todos na audiência estão familiarizados com a forma correta de contagem de pontos. Bem simples, então. Todos começam com 5 pontos. Quem perder todos seus pontos, sai do jogo. Saiu do jogo, MORRE.

– John e Mary Winchester já estão mortos, assim como Meg Master, Victor Henricksen e Bela Talbot.

– Verdade. Mas, posso trazê-los de volta. Eles começam com zero pontos. Se algum ficar com cinco pontos, VOLTA.

– Não acredito que tenha poder para fazer isso.

– Não vai nem ao menos pagar para ver? Vai desperdiçar a chance de ter seus amados pais de volta, de salvar os que morreram por sua culpa ou no seu lugar.

– E esses outros que eu nunca ouvir falar: Jessica Moore, Pamela Barnes, Jensen Ross e Jimmy Novak.

– Eles estão no seu futuro e acredite: são importantes para que você tenha um futuro. Se descartá-los, pode não ter um futuro longo. Quais vai tentar salvar? Ou vai deixá-los morrer sem nunca descobrir o quão importantes eles poderiam ser na sua vida.

– São muitos. Não posso ser responsável pela vida de todos.

– Mas é. _A VIDA DE TODOS ELES ESTÁ NAS SUAS MÃOS_.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

A inspiração para a disputa transformada em show vem do terceiro encontro dos Wincester com o Trickster no seriado Supernatural, episódio 5x8 (Changing Channels).

Lembrando que, como visto no capítulo 2, o Benjamin de VIDA 2 tem apenas 2 anos. É muito mais jovem que sua versão da realidade zero.

Os nomes em jogo, a exceção de Jensen Ross, são de personagens que apareceram no seriado antes do final da quarta temporada. Como essa fic acontece antes do final da terceira temporada, personagens da quarta temporada como Adam Milligan, Pamela Barnes e Jimmy Novak não são reconhecidos por Diana.

* * *

17.10.2013


	6. UM JOGO DE MORTE OU MORTE

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 2**__: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 6

UM JOGO DE MORTE OU MORTE

.

* * *

_**LA GRANDE, HOT MACHINE BAR**_

.

– Senhoras e senhores. Queridos cidadãos de La Grande. Bem vindos a esse grande SHOOOW!

O Trickster, vestindo _smoking_, cartola e sapatos imaculadamente brancos, assume o papel de apresentador do show, sempre acompanhado pela luz de holofotes. O cenário tem ares de superprodução e o jogo de luzes é um espetáculo a parte.

Diana olha ao redor e pensa no absurdo daquilo tudo. Um _SHOW_. Para o Trickster, tudo não passa de um show. A vida das pessoas não vale nada para ele. O maldito pensa que é Deus. E, portanto, acha-se no direito de brincar com a vida das pessoas.

Com a vida de gente como Bobby e Ellen, que sacrificam tanto de suas próprias vidas para manter o mal afastado das vidas de gente que eles nem conhecem. De gente que nem imagina que esse mal exista.

Com a vida de Ben, uma criança inocente. De nada adiantou ficar longe de Luke e de Ben. Eles também estão ameaçados. Ninguém nunca estará seguro enquanto o Trickster existir.

_'Preciso vencê-lo'_, Diana repete mentalmente para si mesma, como um mantra. Mas, COMO? TEM que haver uma maneira.

Diana pede ajuda a Sam com os olhos, mas o irmão está ainda mais indefeso, amordaçado e imobilizado. Não pode ajudá-la. Ela está sozinha. Sem idéias.

– VAMOS COMEÇAR O GRANDE JOGO. UM JOGO **GRANDE COMO A PRÓPRIA VIDA**. ONDE OS DARDOS DECIDEM QUEM VIVE E **QUEM MORRE**. COM VOCÊS, DIANA WINCHESTER, A CAÇADORA. PALMAS PARA ELA!

A platéia se manifesta entusiasticamente, principalmente a ala direita, que apostou em Diana antes do mundo enlouquecer.

– Diana vai enfrentar SOZINHA quatro dos melhores jogadores de dardos de todos os tempos. Homens incríveis, de pontaria infalível e nervos de aço. Com vocês ... Volpe, Reynard, Zorro e Kitsune.

– Quem .. ? Não!

Diana vê que, de pontos diferentes da platéia, se levantam - acenando para o público - quatro Tricksters, em tudo iguais ao original, diferindo entre si apenas nas cores do paletó: verde, laranja, amarelo e lilás. Os Tricksters competem entre si pelas palmas do auditório e descem para o palco com gestos de vitória.

– Apanhem seus dardos. Três para cada. Vamos determinar a ordem dos jogadores.

A ordem dos jogadores em um jogo de dardos é determinada pela pontuação. Diana acerta o 18, bem próximo da mosca. Mas os Tricksters, sem nem ao menos lançarem na direção do alvo, acertam respectivamente o olho da mosca, mosca, 20 e 19. Os dardos claramente mudavam de direção em pleno ar.

– Ei! Eles não podem usar MAGIA. ISSO É TRAPAÇA. Você disse que o jogo seria JUSTO. Que eu teria chance de vencer.

– Você tem UMA chance de me vencer. UMA chance em um milhão. Me parece extremamente justo.

– Não vou participar desta palhaçada.

– Você é quem sabe, Diana. Pode desistir, se quiser. Afinal, esse é um País LIVRE. Você pode desistir e DESAPONTAR todas essas pessoas que estão aqui torcendo por você. Mas aí, TODOS MORREM. E o primeiro pode ser o nosso querido Sammy.

Imediatamente, Sam começa a se debater como se estivesse sufocando. Diana corre até ele, mas sabe que a única forma de ajudá-lo é cedendo.

– Pára. PÁRA. VOCÊ GANHOU, MALDITO. Mais uma vez, você ganhou. Eu participo.

– Boa menina. Di, você é realmente uma grande irmã. Não é mesmo, Sammy querido?

Se Sam pudesse matar com o olhar, o Trickster teria caído fulminado. Infelizmente, era o contrário. Era o Trickster quem podia matar com o olhar.

.

– Comecemos, então. Volpe, nosso campeão de verde, é o primeiro. Palmas para ele!

Mais uma vez a platéia enlouquece. Um placar mostra os 24 participantes e a sua pontuação. Zero ou 5, dependendo da pessoa estar viva ou morta.

Volpe lança seus dardos em rápida seqüência: 17-1-17.

Em seguida, Kitsune, o trickster vestindo lilás, os seus: 1-17-1.

1 e 17. Ed Zeddmore e Harry Spengler. Os ghostfacers.

Diana observa, inicialmente com raiva e ódio, depois com desespero, a investida impiedosa contra os ghostfacers. O Trickster ia eliminá-los na primeira rodada. Se ele usar esta tática contra todos, ninguém vai escapar.

Quando Reynard, de laranja, joga seu primeiro dardo e acerta no #17, uma espécie de portal se abre na frente do alvo gigante. Como uma gigantesca tela 3D de TV, numa transmissão ao vivo e a cores, o portal mostra os ghostfacers descendo para o que parecia ser o porão de uma velha mansão em ruínas. Ed, Harry e Meggy, a irmã de Ed. Os três de jaleco branco e com capacetes com lanternas. Ed segue na frente, empunhando com uma barra de ferro. Harry, logo atrás, com um osciloscópio na mão. Meggy atuando como camerawoman, na retaguarda do grupo.

Reynard acerta seu segundo dardo no #1 e o portal mostra uma figura andrajosa, coberta de pó, como se saída diretamente de um túmulo, se materializando logo atrás do grupo, empunhando um caco de vidro pontiagudo na mão. Meggy pressente a ameaça e se vira, lançando o facho de luz da lanterna do seu capacete diretamente nos olhos da assombração. O fantasma recua, protegendo os olhos da luz. Harry se põe entre Meggy e o fantasma, para protegê-la.

Reynard lança o terceiro dardo, ao mesmo tempo em que o fantasma investe contra Harry, gritando de forma apavorante. O dardo acerta o #17 no momento em que Harry tem a garganta rasgada pelo caco de vidro. Harry tomba, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue com a mão. O fantasma passa pelo corpo caído de Harry e avança lentamente na direção de Ed e Meggy.

Se Diana esperasse sua vez, Ed não escaparia. Seu dardo atinge o #1, instantes antes do terceiro dardo de Reynard atingir a mesma casa. O ponto somado neutraliza o ponto subtraído e dá uma sobrevida a Ed, que usa a barra de ferro para dissipar momentaneamente o fantasma.

Diana não tinha certeza se acertando o número de Ed não apressaria sua morte. Mas, uma das regras do KILLER é que se um jogador acerta o número de um jogador que não é um _killer_, o ponto soma em favor deste outro jogador.

Ed passa a barra de ferro para Meggy, que larga a câmara no chão e se põe em posição de combate, sem se intimidar com os gritos assustadores do fantasma. Como uma samurai, maneja com precisão a barra de ferro, mantendo o fantasma afastado dela própria e de Ed. Ed tira da mochila um meio galão de gasolina, que usa para iniciar o fogo que acabaria por queimar inteiramente a velha mansão e, com ela, o ossos do maldito fantasma.

A platéia assistiu a cena como quem assiste a um filme de terror: em silêncio apreensivo, interrompido por pequenos gritos histéricos.

Ed não parecia mais o amador desajeitado que Sam e Diana conheceram no passado. O portal se fecha sem mostrar o desfecho, mas Diana confia que pelo menos Ed e Meggy vão escapar com vida.

Reynard tenta ganhar a cumplicidade da platéia, mas as pessoas mostram-se confusas, atordoadas. Então, subitamente, uma explosão de euforia. Todos comemoram o placar: 1 x 1. Empate: 1 morto x 1 vivo.

Já que tinha atropelado a ordem de jogada e, mesmo assim, sua jogada contara como válida, Diana resolve seguir em frente e lança seu segundo dardo no triplo 20 e seu terceiro no duplo 20. Cinco pontos: o Trickster da vez, Reynard/Laranja, desaparece.

Diana olha desafiante para o Trickster, que tira a cartola e faz uma mesura para Diana. Tudo com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

.

Zorro/Amarelo lança seus dardos em rápida seqüência: 5-5-5.

O portal se abre e mostra um tribunal em sessão. A promotora Jessica Moore está falando para os jurados, quando um homem se levanta na assistência e saca um revólver. Em instantes, se estabelece o pânico no tribunal. O homem aponta a arma para a promotora e caminha na direção dela.

Sam não sabe o porquê da angústia que ameaça afogá-lo quando vê, no portal, a arma ser apontada para a bela promotora. Sam se debate impotente, quando Volpe/Verde lança o primeiro dardo e acerta mais uma vez o #5.

No tribunal, as pessoas tentam fugir desordenadamente e dificultam a ação da segurança, que não consegue avançar. Jessica parece paralisada, olhos fixos na arma engatilhada.

Diana lança seu dardo e acerta o #5, mas Verde lança seus últimos dois dardos ao mesmo tempo, usando as duas mãos. 5 e 5.

A arma dispara e acerta Jessica no coração. Jessica cai de costas e uma mancha vermelha brota da blusa branca sob tailleur impecável.

O portal se fecha.

Sam, amordaçado, chora em silêncio por uma mulher que nunca chegou a conhecer.

Volpe comemora com a torcida. Mas não por muito tempo. Os dois dardos seguintes de Diana têm novamente o 20 com alvo. Duplo e triplo. O Trickster de verde desaparece.

Menos dois.

.

Kitsune/Lilás muda a tática. Três dardos. Três diferentes alvos: 2, 3 e 14. Jimmy Novak, Pamela Barnes e Jensen Ross.

Já Zorro/Amarelo elege um único alvo: Jimmy Novak. Seu primeiro dardo acerta o #2. Diana tenta intervir, mas o dardo de Diana erra o triplo 20. O segundo dardo acerta novamente o #2 e portal mais uma vez se abre.

O portal mostra Jimmy Novak, dirigindo seu carro numa estrada sinuosa de mão dupla, sob intensa chuva.

Amarelo lança o dardo e Jimmy, que ainda não disse SIM para Castiel, está muito perto de não ter esta chance. Nem qualquer outra.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Rápido como um dardo a caminho do alvo. O carro derrapa na pista molhada e segue reto na curva. Atravessa o guard-rail e se precipita no abismo. O vôo termina rápido, numa grande explosão.

Os motoristas que param para ver o acidente vêem claramente o carro em chamas no fundo do abismo, mesmo sob a chuva forte que cai. Os comentários são de que ninguém poderia ter escapado. Naquele ponto, o declive era muito abrupto. Não menos que 30 metros.

O portal se fecha.

Diana vê a cena esmagada por um sentimento injustificado de culpa. Dera o seu melhor, mas o seu melhor não fora o suficiente. Errara o lançamento e um homem que ela não conhecia morrera. Já eram três os mortos. Quantos mais morreriam até o Trickster se dar por satisfeito?

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo **

Os Tricksters tem todos o mesmo nome "RAPOSA" respectivamente em italiano (VOLPE), francês (REYNARD), espanhol (ZORRO) e japonês (KITSUNE). Assim como o original, Mr. Fox ou Sr. Raposa em inglês.

* * *

22.10.2013


	7. PROBLEMAS DE CASAL SE RESOLVEM NA CAMA

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 2**__: DIANA, A CAÇADORA_

**vida 2** CAPÍTULO 7

PROBLEMAS DE CASAL SE RESOLVEM NA CAMA

.

* * *

Na beira da estrada, um Jimmy Novak completamente aturdido olha para o carro em chamas no fundo da ribanceira. A chuva e o vento frio o tiram do estado de choque. Lembrava que perdera a direção. Sentira o carro se projetar no espaço. Vira o fundo da ribanceira se aproximando rápido. Fechara os olhos para não ver o choque inevitável. Então .. como saíra do carro? Como voltara à estrada? Só podia atribuir o fato a um milagre. Ajoelhou ali mesmo, na estrada, sob a chuva, agradecendo a Deus por estar vivo. Agradeceu também ao seu anjo da guarda.

Um anjo da guarda FURIOSO.

.

Os vidros de todas as janelas do bar transformado em auditório pelo Trickster se partem sob o terrível som agudo que põe todos de joelhos tentando proteger os ouvidos com as mãos. Em alguns casos, houve rompimento de tímpanos. Garrafas, copos e até mesmo lâmpadas se espatifaram, aumentando o pânico.

_– IRMÃO. NÃO OUSE A MEXER NOVAMENTE COM AQUELE HOMEM. ELE TEM UMA MISSÃO SAGRADA. NÃO VOLTE A INTERFERIR. NÃO DAREI OUTRO AVISO_.

– Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

'_Estraga-prazeres_', murmura baixinho.

As pessoas não puderam acompanhar o diálogo em enoquiano. Mesmo Diana e Sam não distinguiam palavras no que parecia um silvo ensurdecedor com modulações pouco perceptíveis. Ainda não seria desta vez que os irmãos descobririam qual a verdadeira natureza do Trickster.

Mais que todos, Sam se debate torturado pelo som ensurdecedor, sem ter como proteger os ouvidos. Diana tenta ignorar a dor e aproveita o caos instalado para tentar libertar Sam. Mas, antes que consiga, o som cessa.

O Trickster estala os dedos e restabelece a normalidade no local.

E por normalidade entenda-se exatamente isso: normalidade.

As pessoas vêem-se novamente no bar. Grande parte delas em torno da área reservada ao jogo de dardos. Os efeitos físicos da intervenção do anjo foram apagados. Janelas e tímpanos foram restaurados. As expressões mostram o quanto todos estavam aturdidos. Mas, estavam novamente no controle dos próprios atos. As lembranças dos acontecimentos no grande auditório começam a se apagar da mente das pessoas, mas em velocidade e extensão diferentes.

A grande maioria já esquecera ou logo esqueceria completamente de tudo. Uns poucos lembrariam de partes do que acontecera como se tivesse sido um sonho que tiveram.

Sam se lembraria vividamente da morte da bela promotora como um pesadelo recorrente, que o faria acordar gritando nas noites seguintes.

Apenas duas pessoas ainda lembravam claramente de como tudo acontecera: Diana Winchester e Mark Levine.

Mark, primeiro confuso e atordoado, mas, depois, de forma cada vez mais lúcida, olha para Mr. Fox com uma compreensão que ultrapassa a mera lembrança dos últimos acontecimentos. Mark não apenas lembrava, mas compreendera cada palavra proferida pelo anjo, e, principalmente, a parte em que ele se referia a Mr. Fox como IRMÃO.

– E então, Diana querida. Pronta para retomar nosso jogo?

O Trickster segura firme o pulso de Diana, que se liberta num movimento brusco.

Ao mesmo tempo, da entrada, uma voz potente se faz ouvir.

– SOLTE-A. SEU JOGO ACABOU, CANALHA.

Todos voltam a atenção - e abrem espaço - para a passagem do recém chegado que avança a passos largos em direção ao Trickster, o segura pelo colarinho e lhe aplica um bem dado cruzado de direita.

O Trickster é surpreendido pelo murro que o derruba. Ele leva a mão aos lábios rachados e constata o filete de sangue escorrendo.

– Vamos, levante-se e me enfrente de homem para homem.

Diana e Sam olham boquiabertos para o recém-chegado e Diana lembra o porquê de ter se apaixonado por aquele homem.

– LUKE?

Luke não desvia o olhar do oponente caído.

– Levanta. Vem. Me enfrenta.

Diana tenta segurar Luke, que parecia decidido a esmurrar o Trickster por, pelo menos, mais uma dúzia de vezes. E ainda seria pouco.

– Luke, não o desafie. Você não imagina o quanto ele é poderoso.

– Saia da frente, Diana. O assunto é entre eu e ele. Eu podia estar MORTO neste momento. Ele me abandonou sozinho num avião no meio de uma tempestade para morrer.

Agora é Diana que precisou ser contida por Sam para não avançar sobre o Trickster, que observava a cena do chão, novamente exibindo seu sorrisinho cínico.

O Trickster se levanta devagar sempre encarando Luke, que assume instintivamente a postura de quem se prepara para a luta. O olhar e o sorriso denunciam a intenção do Trickster de revidar o murro. E, certamente, não seria iniciando uma briga de bar. Luke estava em perigo. Em GRANDE perigo. Mais ainda que no avião. Se antes o Trickster mostrou indiferença quanto a Luke sobreviver ou não, agora está determinado a matá-lo pela ousadia de causar-lhe dor.

Sua única dúvida era se mataria somente a Luke ou se incinerava o lugar e matava a todos. Como um garoto que usa uma lente de aumento para concentrar os raios do sol e queimar viva uma minhoca. Porque era exatamente isso que todos eram para ele: vermes humanos. Olhou em volta, viu as expressões assustadas de muitos e sorriu.

– Tudo a seu tempo. Uma coisa de cada vez.

O Trickster então encara Luke e pisca. Usa seus poderes para teleportar Luke para um ponto bem específico. Sobre os trilhos, num trecho isolado da linha férrea entre Portland e Oregon City. Vindo em sua direção, a 80 km/h, um trem de passageiros da Amtrak. A ideia era fazê-lo surgir vinte metros à frente do trem. Luke não teria nem tempo de sentir medo. A cara de espanto que faria antes de ser estraçalhado pelo trem já seria engraçado o suficiente.

Mas, Luke, inexplicavelmente, permanecia onde estava, na frente dele, com o mesmo ar desafiador.

– COMO VOC ..

E, então, é o Trickster que simplesmente _DESAPARECE_. Some no ar. Luke poderia jurar que, um décimo de segundo antes de desaparecer, o olhar do Trickster exibia .. _SURPRESA_.

.

– Vamos, pessoal. Acabou. Ele não volta tão cedo.

É Mark Levine quem fala, reunindo os amigos ainda desorientados e conduzindo-os para a saída.

.

– Oi, Diana.

– Oi, Luke.

– Temos muito o que conversar.

– Temos.

Mas, os dois ficaram um bom tempo simplesmente se olhando, olhos nos olhos. Como se não houvesse nada a ser dito. Lentamente os lábios se aproximam. Diana fecha os olhos e se deixa envolver pelo calor do abraço de Luke. A sensação é de vertigem. Liberta da responsabilidade por tantas vidas, Diana desaba, numa doce sensação de segurança.

.

Diana acorda sobressaltada, depois de dormir por quase 12 horas seguidas. Olha em volta, desorientada. Estava em um quarto de motel. Claro, essa era a sua realidade agora. Mas, a sensação de desorientação não vinha do lugar. Trouxera essa sensação do sonho que tivera. Que sonho louco! Sonhara que era um homem.

No sonho, estava num quarto e uma mulher se despia enquanto caminhava em sua direção. A mulher era linda. Sedutora. Agia de forma ao mesmo tempo displicente e provocante. Tinha grandes olhos negros, pele muito branca e longos cabelos negros. Lembrava que, no sonho, chamara a mulher de Lisa.

LISA.

O mais estranho é que não parecia um sonho. As sensações eram tão vívidas e o sonho tinha tantos detalhes e nuances que parecia algo que tinha vivenciado. Uma lembrança distante, de uma outra vida. Lembrou-se de Sam dizendo que não podia imaginar sua irmãzinha como homem. Quando foi que ele dissera uma coisa assim?

Ao ver Luke adormecido ao lado da cama, velando pelo sono dela, lindo, tão homem e tão menino, viu que só queria ser aquilo que sabia que era: mulher, esposa e mãe.

Mas, também sabia que QUERER não é o bastante.

Tinha mais uma vez a chance de assumir aqueles papéis. De ser mais uma vez feliz com o homem que amava. Mas, era uma Winchester. Tinha uma MISSÃO. Faria o que era necessário. A segurança de Ben era mais importante que a sua felicidade. No dia seguinte, quando Luke acordasse, ela já estaria longe. Ele nunca mais a veria.

Mas, o amanhã ainda estava distante. Eles ainda tinham aquela noite. A última noite deles. Uma noite que não podia ser desperdiçada com palavras.

.

Houve uma estranheza que ambos atribuíram ao tempo que estiveram separados. Uma sensação estranhíssima de que os sinais estavam trocados. De não se reconhecerem e de não reconhecerem o outro. De nunca terem feito aquilo daquela maneira. E, que, no entanto, não era um erro de pessoa. Ao contrário, eram as pessoas certas, no local certo, no momento certo.

Foi diferente, mas não menos maravilhoso.

Ao buscarem-se pela segunda vez, a estranheza havia desaparecido. Foi tudo muito intenso .. e natural.

Ao final, carícias sem palavras, cobranças ou promessas até serem finalmente vencidos pelo sono.

.

Instantes antes de cair num sono profundo e sem sonhos, Luke Braeden murmura palavras que passaram ao largo de sua mente consciente.

– Eu te amo tanto, Dean.

.

Na mesa de cabeceira, o relógio digital marca 21:03.

.

**FIM** (POR ORA)

* * *

VIDA 2 continua em VIDA 3 e nas VIDAS subsequentes, mas a história de Diana não terminou. Após VIDA 7, retomamos de onde paramos. Claro que só os leitores persistentes descobrirão as consequências desta noite de amor com Luke na vida dos irmãos. Quanto ao que aconteceu ao Trickster e como e quem salvou Luke, um pouco de paciência. Será explicado no futuro.

Se você ainda não está acompanhando a saga do Dean gay de VIDA 3, não sabe o que está perdendo.

* * *

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1 (já postada)

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (já postada)

VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4 (em andamento)

* * *

24.10.2013

atualizada em 17.11.2013


End file.
